loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Tonga
LoganWorm's Survivor: Tonga is the first season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 12th, 2013. Originally, the first sixteen people to apply that would be available would be accepted, but later the change in the format prevented the actual first sixteen to be accepted. Applications originally ended on April 14th, 2013, but were reopened on April 18th, 2013 due to three drop-outs and a change in the format. More drop-outs were expected. Applications closed again on April 23rd, 2013 and sixteen new castaways were selected the same day for the cast. The season premiered on April 27th, 2013. It was set in the Niuatoputapu area of Tonga, which is a set of islands in the Polynesia region. After four tribal councils, the game took a long break due to the host having issues in his life. The game rebegan on June 6th, 2013 and continued until June 21st, 2013. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Tavili and Hunganga, two islands in the Niuatiputapu region of Tonga. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merging. They named the tribe Athena. Castaway Santana Santiago quit after 21 days of competition which left only the core nine of the game.After 39 days of competition, Jeff Formaggio was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Avery Flame on a 2-1 vote. Jordan Maine and Pruedence Halliwell tied on the Fan Favorite, making them both Fan Favorites. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Jordan Maine. Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people on one boat, split into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. The tribes participated in an immunity challenge on the first day before going to their camps. Tavili won the challenge, sending Hunganga to tribal council to vote someone off. An alliance formed on Hunganga. The Hunganga alliance consisted of Santana, Jacob, Ryan, Ty, and Prue. At tribal council Hunganga sent Molly home on Day 3, leaving Alex and Johnny in the minority. With only fifteen remaining, there was room for Hunganga to come back. However, the next challenge was no different with Tavili winning and Hunganga going to tribal council once again with Johnny causing the loss. The Hunganga Alliance decided to target Johnny for not being active, despite Johnny's opinion about it. On Day 6, Hunganga decided to send home Johnny for losing them the challenge. Hunganga had had a difficult six days to begin the game, but their hopes got lifted when Jacob took the next challenge by the horns and won it for Hunganga against Kami from the Tavili. An alliance called the Active Alliance formed around this period with Kami, Jordan, Jeff, and Lynette. Later, Avery would be brought in during this episode. Despite Kami being responsible for the challenge loss, she survived the Tavili tribal council with Andrew being sent home on Day 9 by the Active Alliance. Sandra just happened to vote with them. The next challenge led to the trend that had begun the first six days with Hunganga having a terrible performance and losing the challenge again. On Day 12 with only six castaways left a lot of uncomfortable times had begun for Hunganga. The Hunganga Alliance was having a conflict and Prue decided that she'd blindside Ryan. So she asked Jacob to vote with her to vote for Ryan. Santana felt that Alex needed to go home and Ryan voted with Santana. Ultimately only three votes sent home Alex, who had been the biggest contributor in the challenge that day. This was a big contribution to Hunganga's future in the game. With Hunganga down to five members they desparately needed a win to match up to the Tavili tribe. However, at the next challenge the Hunganga members did not succeed to win and were sent to tribal council again to vote out yet another member. The Hunganga Alliance had now had to break-up and Prue was still set on Ryan going home. She got Santana and Jacob to vote with her. On Day 15, the members decided to finally vote out Ryan for inactivity on the tribe. Only four remained on Hunganga and Tavili still had seven members. With such a gap in the numbers it was more crucial than ever for Hunganga to win the challenge for the merge. However, once the challenge happened Tavili took home the immunity idol again and sent Hunganga to tribal council for their fifth time. Santana and Prue decided to keep on trooping together and they decided that voting for Jacob would be the best decision. On Day 18, Hunganga decided to vote out Jacob. The tribes merged into Athena. It was named after the Goddesses alliance, which was an alliance formed between Santana, Prue, Sandra, Lynette, and Kami. With only ten left the question was, individual or tribes? The merge would bring about questions to the castaways at whether or not original alliances stood. At the challenge, Santana voluntarily quit the game because she had been sick of it. Going on from that, the game continued on regularly as if nothing happened. Individual immunity was presented at the challenge and tribal immunity was no more. Prue managed to beat out everyone else for individual immunity and was safe at tribal council. With only nine left at tribal council, things began to get a little heated. The Actives Alliance controlled all of the Tavili members except Sandra, who had decided to continue attempting with the Goddesses Alliance. A final three alliance had been formed between Avery, Jordan, and Jeff. They decided to also form a final four alliance with Lynette. No surprises were in store when Ty was sent home at the vote by the Tavili Alliance. On Day 21, Ty had finally left the game and he was the first jury member. Prue was the last remaining Hunganga member and her times at the Athena camp were almost as bad as her times at the Hunganga camp with the exception of food. The Goddesses alliance had fell a part with Santana quitting and Lynette not staying with the Active Alliance. At the challenge Prue fought hard, but lost to Jordan who was safe at tribal council that night. Eight remained going into tribal council and Tavili members spoke as if it was obvious that Prue was going home. Sandra was able to hide her vote for Jeff and almost herself from the entire game. On Day 24, Prue was finally voted out of the tribe and she was the last remaining Hunganga member. She became the second jury member. With the seven remaining Tavili members who made the merge left, things began to get more interesting and tedious. The alliance was going to have to break itself at the next tribal council, but the question is "who will it be". At the immunity challenge the real challenge was between Avery and Jordan, but Avery managed to come out on top and win individual immunity. Finally the awaited tribal council rolled around for the seven members of Tavili. The Actives Alliance broke themselves back down to their five and they decided to vote out Cameron on Day 27. Cameron became the third jury member. Tavili had been broken down to two alliances, the Actives Alliance and the minority. With six remaining the next challenge would be crucial for some and not necessary for others. At the immunity challenge Jordan managed to beat out Avery for individual immunity this time. Heading to tribal council, some were more concerned than others. Avery had began considering blindsiding one of his alliance members, but he felt it was too early. The Actives Alliance banded together. On Day 30, Sandra was voted out of the game and became the fourth jury member. Five remained in the game and the strong Tavili alliance was advancing well into the game. Though, the question was what would the Active Alliance do next? The original five members had been left and now the end of the game was approaching. At the immunity challenge, Jeff put up a great effort and almost won individual immunity, but when accommodations had to be made for a hosting mistake, Lynette managed to come out and win individual immunity, causing Jeff to be frustrated and mad. Tribal council broke up the alliance into four, as these four voted out Kami on Day 33. She became the fifth jury member. The final four, who made the alliance within Tavili, had finally reached the point. They had all stayed loyal to each other throughout the merge and the fight to the end was becoming a bigger one. At the immunity challenge, Avery, Jeff, and Jordan all fought hard and Lynette was non-existent. The results came close between Jeff and Avery, but Avery won individual immunity for his second time. Avery campaigned to get the votes for Jordan, even though Avery had made a final three with Jeff and Jordan at the beginning of the merge. Tribal council was interesting because of Avery's campaigning to get Jordan out, but Lynette decided to vote for Jeff tying the votes. On the revote, both Avery and Lynette didn't change their vote. This caused the castaways to draw rocks. Two rocks were black and one was purple, if someone drew the purple rock they were out. Avery did not have to draw a rock. So, when the rocks were drawn, Jordan drew it and was eliminated from the game on Day 36. He became the sixth jury member. The three remaining did not know who they would get rid of with individual immunity, but they knew to confirm a spot in the final two, they would need individual immunity. Everyone spoke with each other and no one was necessarily safe. At the immunity challenge, Avery fell off quickly and Lynette shortly after, giving Jeff individual immunity. At tribal council Jeff decided to get revenge on Lynette because he was convinced Lynette voted for him on Ty's vote out, so he voted out Lynette on Day 38 and took Avery to the final two.He felt that Avery was going to win no matter what, but he felt loyalty was important (despite having backstabbed Jordan one tribal council ago). In the end castaway Jeff Formaggio took home the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor on a 2-1 vote beating out castaway Avery Flame. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Athena. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Jordan drew the purple rock after the 1-1 vote. In the initial vote, Jordan and Jeff received two votes each. The Game All of the votes were for Kami because everyone voted for her and she had a Self-Vote for not voting. The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. 'Episode 1: '"Grow a Pair" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Nothing Personal, Just Business" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch ''- Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3: "A Victim of Circumstances" *Immunity Challenge: Tongan Puzzle ''- Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Trying to Survive Here" *Immunity Challenge: Paddleboat ''- Both tribes had to start from the start line and paddle a boat together. The tribe that reached the finish line first won immunity. 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5: "When We Lose" *Immunity Challenge: None ''- No Challenge Was Held 'Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"No Blindsides Yet" *Immunity Challenge: Island Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the island why they were a better tribe and the people on the island had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes won immunity. 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7: "Guaranteed Final Two Pass" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Cutting ''- The castaways had to answer a series of questions about Tonga. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct first they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"Time For the Evil Queen to Go" *Immunity Challenge: Island Polls - Individual ''- The castaways had to convince people on the island why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the island had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9: "Prancing Around on Fluffy Clouds" *Immunity Challenge: Island Design ''- The castaways were given a list of options to try to recreate on paper. For example, someone could have chosen the option of "torch" and they would have to make their best torch with the tools provided in the challenge in the allowed time. The person that most successfully conveyed their item won individual immunity. 'Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"Inactive Alliance Has Been Scheming" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt ''- The castaways had to search for buried treasure out on the beach. The treasures were buried by the producers. The castaway who found the most treasures in a certain amount of time won individual immunity. 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11: "Just a Patch on Winning the Game" *Immunity Challenge: Bottomfeeder ''- The castaways had to go out onto the beach, grab a hook with an unscrambled word, grab the word, run back up to the beach, solve the word, and then run to the finish line and enter in the word. If they successfully did it first with the correct word, they won individual immunity. 'Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"Easily Swayed" Final Four *Immunity Challenge: Tonga Run ''- The castaways had a mash-up from previous challenges. They had to convince people on the island why they deserved to win while they were solving a jigsaw puzzle. The first three people to solve the puzzle moved on. Then the person to solve a sliding puzzle in the least moves won half of the challenge and needed to convince the most people on the island to win the other half and win individual immunity. '''Final Three' *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On ''- The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. 'Finale' 'Final Words (every episode)' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Santana quit the game. The vote tied twice, so the purple rock was used. Jordan drew the purple rock, effectively eliminating him from the game. Twists 'Back to Basics:' The season had no twist and was based on the original ''Survivor: Borneo format. Trivia *This is the first and only season to have less than 50% of the jury members vote (3/7 voted for a winner). *This is the first and only season were a challenge wasn't held due to a tribe's members not attending. *This is the first and only season to have a Purple Rock tiebreaker, where luck was the only factor in the elimination. Lynette, who wasn't eligible on the revote, was eligible to draw a purple rock and be eliminated. *This is the first and only season to have someone quit. *This is the first and only season where the Fan Favorite (voted by the viewers) selection was tied. *Jeff Formaggio believed all the way up until the reunion that his alliance member, Lynette Barclay, had voted for him in Episode 7, however he later found out that it was Sandra Albers Controversy *During the season a month's break was taken. The game resumed after the month was up and the game may have been affected as a result. Activeness was dimmed down and enthusiasm was lacking. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Individual Immunity.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace